dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Amoracchius
Amoracchius, also known as the Sword of Love, is one of the Swords of the Cross. It is first seen in Grave Peril. Description Amoracchius is a heavy European broadsword, five feet long,Grave Peril, ch. 01 sheated into a black leather scabbard, with a crusader-style hilt, bound in wire.Small Favor, ch. 15. Its nail is worked into the hilt. It gives off its own light when used in combat, can cut through many enchantments, and is an incredibly powerful object of faith. The spirit of Sir Stuart confirms that Amoracchius is also known as Excalibur.Ghost Story, ch. 9, and is the only sword that has not been reworked after its original forging.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 It can apparently be wielded by anyone,Changes, ch. 39; the most recent people to do so Susan Rodriguez at Chichén ItzáChanges, ch. 48 and Michael Carpenter on a number of occasions. It circulates, however, less than the other two Swords, and is only used in times of great need. Its weakness is an action of hate, which will shatter it. History Before the end of Small Favor, it was wielded by Michael Carpenter, but was then held in guardianship by Harry Dresden until a new bearer could be found. After the events of Changes, it was in the possession of Murphy. Michael wielded it again in Skin Game, then returned it to Harry's guardianship. In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Death Masks, ch. 06 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Michel tells Harry that The Original Merlin was another of the White Council who once was custodian of one the Swords of the Cross: Amoracchius. He suggested to Harry that he begin researching how Amoracchius was passed on, historically. Due to this conversation, Harry has good reason to believe that Amoracchius is actually the same sword as Excalibur, the last sword entrusted to a wizard, The Original Merlin. ''The Warrior'' In The Warrior, The Warrior ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry Dresden allowed Susan Rodriguez to bear the Amoracchius for the purposes of rescuing her and Harry's daughter, Margaret Angelica Dresden from the Red Court and the Bloodline curse they plan to sacrifice her for at Chichén Itzá. Inside the Temple of Kukulkan, Susan, at a key moment and under a veil, wields Amoracchius against the Red King cutting off his arm and stopping him from killing Maggie with the sacrificial knife. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, during a meeting of the Chicago Alliance, Daniel Carpenter lets slip in front of Felicia, a White Court vampire, that it was in the possession of Karrin Murphy, there in her her home. He said: "Bring forth the Swords!" Ghost Story, ch. 9 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry asked to its whereabouts and Murphy told him in no uncertain terms that she could no longer trust the sword in his care with his new mantle.Cold Days, ch. 27 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Michael Carpenter is loaned the Uriel's grace, temporarily healing the injuries sustained on Demonreach. This allows him to once again take up Amoracchius and accompany Harry on the raid of Hades' vault. Following his encounter with Nicodemus at the Carpenter home, he returns the sword to Harry Dresden for safekeeping. Word of Butcher “The nails are visible — Harry does his best to convince himself that it's rust, not blood, on the nail in the hilt of Michael's sword in Grave Peril. They are worked in to the metal of the blade, at the base, just above the guard, point toward the end of the blade.”Jim Butcher forum post In the same forum post, the author describes Amoracchius as: “Completely unadorned, pure function. Though it's possible that there may have been designs on the crossguard or hilt that have worn away over time.” At the 2011 Marscon Q&A session, Jim was asked when we would find out who the new wielder would be for Amoracchius and he responded with: “Amoracchius is gonna, uh…we’re gonna…(Jim chuckles evilly), that’s…that’s gonna be apocalypse time by the time Amoracchius comes off the shelf. Amoracchius is not one of those Swords that really rampages around the world very often, and when it does, you've heard about it, so…”Jim Butcher Q&A session at 2011 Marscon @3:50 References See also *Knights of the Cross *Father Forthill *Michael *Shiro Yoshimo *Sanya *Yoshimo *Lydia *Esperacchius *Fidelacchius *Objects of faith Category:Magical objects Category:Grave Peril Category:Proven Guilty Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days Category:Skin Game Category:Side Jobs